


Striking Matches in the Night

by blackstar5432



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is still She ra, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, F/F, I will get my happy Catradora ending, catradora, even if i have to write it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar5432/pseuds/blackstar5432
Summary: Blinded at a young age, Adora grows up with her best friend Catra, until they are separated. When they finally find each other again, can they rekindle the sparks of their friendship, or will they be left stumbling around in the dark?Blind!Adora AU





	1. Chapter 1: Adora Origin, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first fic in awhile so I hope you all enjoy!

A.K.A :Born Under a Bad Sign

-"Born under a bad sign, been down since I began to crawl  
If it wasn't for bad luck, you know I wouldn't have no luck at all"

Adora is only five when her entire world goes dark…

One month prior she had met Catra, she had been dropped off at the shelter, much like Adora had been when she was just a baby.

At least that’s what they told her anyway.

Catra was tough, and blunt, but even then Adora and her grew to be quick friends. Even now she tried desperately to remember what she looked like, dark skin with freckles, and wild brown hair that was impossible to maintain.

But her eyes were Adora’s favorite, one a bright blue, and another one honey yellow, the other kids made fun of then but Adora always thought they were beautiful. No matter what happened she doubted that she could ever forget them.

She still remembers the morning she first lost her sight, waking up to a more severe darkness than she had ever seen before. 

She felt around in her bed pawing at the covers, hearing the alarm clock along with Catra’s soft breaths in the be across from her in their shared room, she was always a heavy sleeper. Adora blinks, slowly squinting trying to grasp at any sort of vision available to her. 

The alarm was on so it should be daytime right? It really shouldn’t be this dark. Her breath quickens she was starting to panic

Her eyes were open right?

She reaches forward desperately feeling them and jolting back when she accidently pokes one blinking rapidly. Pain sears through her eye socket, as she rapidly tries to blink it away. 

She could feel her eyes blinking now, the world was still shrouded in jet black.

The space she was in spontaneously becomes too big and too small at the same time, as Adora’s breath quickens. 

She has to move.

She lurches forward, tears in her eyes with panicked gasps, stumbling out of bed and slamming down on the floor with a loud thump, waking up Catra.

“Mmhm- Adora” Catra mumbles vaguely eye slowly blinking to see her best friend on the floor panicking, before jolting out of bed herself “Adora! What’s wrong?”

“I can’t see…can’t see”, Adora repeats mumbling softly like a broken doll

Catra jolts up turning on the lamp next to her and lunges forward. She gets to Adora quickly one hand gripping her shoulder; the other directly in front of her non-blinking eyes.

“look at my hand Adora, look at my hand!” She says now starting to panic as well, holding her hand directly in front of the unblinking tear framed eyes

When the caretakers open the door, they find Adora sobbing into Catra’s shoulder, as Catra gently patted her back trying in desperation to comfort her friend. 

___

For the first couple of weeks Adora misses school. Most of the time, she was simply shuttled around from car drive to car drive unseeing eyes glancing out of windows, as yet another stranger drives her to yet another appointment, trying not to feel queasy. 

Despite the children’s home’s best efforts no one can quite determine how the healthy young girl had ended up blind.

She spends time listening to various doctors and nurses speaking to her in lowly voices that seemed so loud to her, she could never quite understand what they’re saying besides various instructions, to looks at boards, or read letters, or describe colors.

She squints as hard as she can trying to gleam something out of her inky black world, desperately trying to remember boards from past appointments to no avail.

The doctors and nurses always walk away whispering various medical terms, thinking that she couldn’t hear them.

She gets back late every night, tired and numb. Catra is always there for her though staying up past curfew, just for Adora.

They stay up late every night, just kinda talking about things, how each other’s day was, and what all they did, it gave them a sense of normalcy.

One-night Adora wakes up crying, and Catra, is there to comfort her, from then on, she starts sleeping in Adora’s bed. She’s got a cane now but Catra, always has a hand ready at Adora’s side for anytime she needs to take it.

Eventually the doctors and visits cease, and Adora goes back to school, she can hear the adults on the phone talking about arrangements and teachers. 

“Are they going to take me away?” 

She feels the unease in her friend, as she thinks for an answer

“No” Catra finally responds with as much confidence as she can muster, Adora can almost imagine the fire in her eyes “I won’t let them”

__

It turns out Adora didn’t have to leave, well at least for now, however she did need separate more specialized schooling, when she first met her new teacher, Catra had insisted on coming with her. 

Adora feels the new woman walk in; to Adora she felt kind, but she could feel Catra grip her arm a bit tighter “Hello, Adora I’m Castaspella.” A quiet warm voice says, “I’m, going to be your new teacher from now on.” She pauses slightly and Adora assumes she is looking at Catra “Oh, who is this with you??” She asks.

“Adora is my friend” Catra steps forward in front of her brimming with confidence “And she doesn’t like loud noises and sometimes you need to comfort her” Catra speaks in a softer voice now “Will you please take care of her?” 

The lady, Castaspella, comes every morning at a super early time to pick her up from the home, Catra always gets up to wait with her, holding her elbow in the lobby, tethering Adora to the current world 

She learns a lot from the teacher Castapella how to read, braille, and the finer points of walking with a cane, and facial expressions for communication and body language.

The day begins as it normally does, Catra gets up with her to see her leave, they had use recently celebrated their seventh birthdays, the caretakers had gotten them sparklers, which had been mostly useless in Adora’s case, but they did sound funny, and Catra always loves to try and describe things to her.

Adora senses something is off Castapella and clutches her cane a bit tighter, but Catra doesn’t seem to notice.

“Is-is something wrong miss Castapella?” Adora asks

She feels a weighty pause in the air, along with a slight sense of surprise from Castapella, she feels Catra shift slightly next to her.

“I’m alright dear” Castapella answers with a stiffness in her voice, but Adora drops it as Catra hands her off.

The car ride to the building where Castapella goes to teach her is short, though any car ride is still relatively disorientating to Adora. It’s a relatively small building, easy enough for Adora to memorize where the room her lessons take place are in.

Throughout the ride Castapella is quiet, which is unusual considering her normally cheery demeanor, but Adora isn’t quite sure how to interact with her otherwise. The lesson is a regular one they were going over her braille keyboard again. 

A pause occurs as she completes another exercise flawlessly. 

“Do you have any kids of your own?” Adora suddenly blurts out nearly surprising herself, she’s not even really sure why she asked the question but somehow it felt pertinent.

Judging by the silence that follows, Castpella is also surprised for a brief moment, but Adora feels her loosen up somewhat, “I have a niece” she answers calmly “She’s around your age actually” Adora detects a hint of melancholy in her voice but stays silent 

“H-her father just recently passed away” Castpella continues “I’m just worried for her”

Adora paused taking I the information, and while she didn’t know what a niece was, it was clearly comparable to someone close.

She knew what it was like to lose something precious

“I’d like to meet your niece one day” Adora whispered “I hope she feels better”

Castpella moved closer before gently pulling Adora into a soft hug “Oh my dear”, she started almost sobbing “I’m sure she’d love to meet you”

__

There’s a playground near the children’s home, it wasn’t in the best condition still it did offer a space for them to be outside in safety under relatively minimal adult super vision. Nowadays most of the other kids gave Adora and Catra a wide berth. 

Catra mostly led Adora around the area in their free time 

Catra was sick today, so sick in fact that you couldn’t even share a room, she still got up early everyday though to see Adora off, even if she was 

Adora smells the faint distinctive rubber of a kickball hit her face, and she immediately topples landing face first onto the concrete. Her ears are ringing now, but eventually she hears a voice from the new girl who was now approaching her, she remembers her name was Lonnie.

“I heard you were blind” Lonnie says plainly “I guess it’s definitely true” She’s standing in front of Adora now, Adora can feel her towering over her. 

She brings her hand up to her nose, touching it slightly, feeling a faint trickle of blood coming out from it, almost imagining the bright red, she can smell the sickly metallic structure.

“Well aren’t you going to say something?” Lonnie asks almost impatiently, getting in her face “Or are you mute too?” 

Tears begin to form at the edges of Adora’s eyes, along with a quick sniff she frantically looks around for her cane, hand scraping across the concrete 

Lonnie snorts “What the little blind girl can’t find her walking stick” She kicks at it, and Adora hears it clatter a distance away.

That got her angry 

Her face rips back toward the other girl who was still chuckling, and quickly shuffles herself to her feet. Adora was scowling now, tears still pricing at her eyes 

“Lonnie that’s enough” she hears an unsure voice a few feet away, it was Kyle, he was also pretty new.

“Shut up nerd” Lonnie responds back before turning back to Adora pushing her back again, but Adora manages to keep her balance this time with a grunt, her face still wet.

Lonnie let’s out an indignant snort “Look at the blind girl over here acting all tough, your eyes even look messed up, they’re all dull and cloudy” 

That was it for Adora, she wipes the blood trickling down her cheek imagines Lonnie’s faces, and for a moment it feels a clear as day, she innately feels where the other girl is, she faces Lonnie and lets her fist go back.

Without thinking, she fires it forward, striking Lonnie square in the jaw. She feels her knuckles jolt off of the foreign skin. 

Lonnie is now the one on the ground, crying dirt all over her clothes, Adora hears her whimper, she imagines Lonnie holding her eyes

Adora is breathing heavily, almost shaking with rage the sharp taste of blood lingering on her tongue.

And then all at once her anger leaves, and she feels tired.

Reality snaps back to her and she can sense the adult trotting towards them, seemingly notified by the crying girl on the ground, and the blind girl standing tensely over her with a bloody nose. 

They separate them, and over the smell of blood in her nostrils, Adora can faintly imagine herself being dragged to the nurse’s office. She can feel herself, with faint bloody tissues clogging her nose.

The nurse held her face, briefly reminding of Adora of all the poking and prodding doctor’s in the past had done to her, it still made her slightly uncomfortable. She clutched her walking stick tighter, it was fairly dirty now.

The scolding she received was light as Adora expected it to be, after all there was no way to go and attack a blind girl without seeming kind of crappy.

Catra’s contagious phase had passed now, whatever that meant. The only thing that really mattered to Adora was that she could be in her own room with her friend again. 

The nurse had dropped her back off at her room, seemingly worried that she would somehow get lost. Adora hesitantly opened the door feeling the familiar presence of Catra in the room, she hears her sitting up on the bed silently waiting for her.

Adora causally strutted over abandoning her stick at the side of the door, each step now holding a confidant familiarity as she stepped towards Catra before plopping herself down beside her leaning into her shoulder.

A weighty pause flowed between them “I’m sick you know” Catra whispered almost amused “You really shouldn’t be near me”

“I don’t really care” Adora feeling the warmth form Catra’s side “Plus they said you’re gettin better” 

“I hear you punched Lonnie in the face”

“mmm” Adora hums noncommittally, resting her head of Catra’s shoulder 

“Looks like you can’t stay out of trouble without me huh” Catra teased before gaining an edge to her voice “Sounds like she deserved it” 

“That doesn’t mean I should have done it” Adora replies back 

“Still” Catra continues “I hear you gave her quite the bruise”

“Shame I can’t see it” Adora responds almost immediately, before turning trying to imagine what Catra’s could look like now, it had been so long “Catra…. can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Catra said lazily, although Adora could feel her focus turn on her.

“My eyes” Adora paused “It’s just something Lonnie said about them, that I need to know” She felt insecure, turning her face downward “Do they look messed up?”

Catra answers without a single pause 

“They’re beautiful Adora”


	2. Adora Origin: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Rises out of a mound of Coffee cups and scientific journals, "how about that season 4, eh?"

A.K.A : The Boxer

“In the clearing stands a boxer, and a fighter by his trade”

 

As the years went by Adora threw herself more and more into her studies. Soon enough. She was at the top of her class and getting smarter every day. 

Catra had grown too, however she didn’t have quite the academic skill that Adora did, preferring instead to work out her frustrations, at a local gym they were allowed to use. Adora would often accompany her. 

Today was cardio day for Catra, and Adora could feel her deep gasping breaths as she worked her way around the gym for what felt like the billionth time, Adora simply sat on the side with her braille pad, casually going through their latest lesson, fingers thumbing over the symbols at a steady rate. 

Eventually after a period of time Catra was finished, as Adora heard her trotting over before plopping down onto the bench next to her still breathing heavily she put her head back

“You did good today” Adora said crooking her arms around Catra’s sweaty ones, 

“Oh, and how did you know that?” She can hear amusement creep into Catra’s voice 

Adora shrugged naturally humming “It just a feeling I have, sometimes I wish I could join you”  
  
Catra truned still breathing heavily, before blurting out “Why not try, we should totally train sometime, I think boxing would be really fun for you” 

Adora snorted indignantly “Yeah I’m totally sure the blind girl could hold her own in a fight” she responds in an amused tone.

She feels her friend turn serious, almost as if a subtle pressure changed in the room. She hears Catra turn to her, Adora imagines her staring into her face.

“I’m taking your glasses off” she murmurs briefly

Adora can feel her carefully reach up to take the dark glasses off of Adora’s face, seemingly taking in every feature in a moment of reserve.

“Adora” She hears Catra say finally “Promise me you’ll never believe you can’t do something just because you’re blind” Silence slides in between them for a moment “There will be a day, when we’re on top of the world, together, never forget that” 

Another pause goes between them lazily as Adora tries her best to stare back at Catra, she stands up holding her cane be her side, she hardly needed it in familiar areas anymore, but it still felt comfortable to her, steadfast and stabilizing like Catra.

“I promise” Adora responded confidently pausing “And I will try training with you” she continues feeling the burst of excitement in her friend “on one condition, you have to let me tutor you” 

Catra groans in a huff of faux annoyance “fine princess”  
___

There she was, a blind person…in boxing gear, tight shoes and all, the thick gloves and wrapping bound her hands, sloppily but secure. Admittedly it had taken her awhile to memorize the method of the cloth wrappings, but once she had it down the prep was almost cathartic. She could nearly feel Catra buzzing with excitement.

Catra had advised against her wearing protective headgear, it constricted her face way too much for her comfort, besides its not like they were actually sparring anyway.

Adora felt butterflies in her stomach with a touch of apprehension, while she trusted Catra absolutely, she still felt unsure about the idea of actually boxing “Are you sure you know what you’re doing Catra?” She asks trying not to sound nervous, 

“I’ve been getting some private lessons for one of our teachers Mrs. Weaver” She responded nonchalantly Adora can almost imagine Catra smiling.

“Oh nice” Adora responds “So what do I do exactly?” She asked raising the heavy gloves, they were sturdy around her wrappings, she could still flex her hands in them though.

“The first and most important aspects you need to learn is boxing stance, I’m going to make some slight adjustments to your body, is that okay?” She can feel Catra waiting.

“Yes”

She heard Carta hum, content “perfect, now the most important rule, young grasshopper” she said smugly guiding Adora’s gloves up to her chin. “Is to always keep your hands up at your face, boxing is about points, and you get points by hitting clean blows...”

Catra continued gently going on from aspect to aspect on Adora’s body stance gently nudging her arms and adjusting her stance minutely, each time carefully ensuing Adora knew what was wrong and how to improve.

At first Adora had felt unsteady in the stance she was placed in, but after a while, she got familiar with it.  
As the time went on her shoulders began to relax, Catra was a wonderful teacher, always continuing at a brisk pace but, pausing slightly to allow Adora to understand the basic movements in stance.

Once she was happy with her stance and movements, they had taken a short break 

She could hear the grin in Catra’s voice, as she chugged some water “Now we get to throw some punches” She heard her friend trot over to the side picking up something before lazily moving back over in front of her. “I’ve been thinking about how to give you a target”

Catra slapped something together, it wasn’t too loud for Adora, but is was loud enough for her to visualize its general location

“These are training gloves so they’re designed to be hit” Catra began “I figured I could slap them together to give you an idea of where to throw your punches”

“Could we try a few test strikes?” Adora asked almost sheepishly, “I’d hate to nail you in the face, even with gloves” 

“Of course, slugger if you could KO Lonnie in one shot who knows what you could do to my face” Catra responded jokingly “And we’ll just be working on jabs and crosses for now, ready?”

Adora grins at the craziness of it all “you know it”

Catra taps the pads together letting out a loud hollow slap that echoed around the room. After some slight hesitation Adora punched forward clipping the edge of Catra’s training glove, barely missing a direct hit.

“Great job!!” Adora could feel that Catra was as ecstatic as she felt “Again left jab!”  
She slapped the training gloves together, as Adora zeroed in on the sound, flinging her hand forward again.

The hit was more solid this time, and Catra slapped the gloves together again “alright right cross”

Adora paused for a moment remembering the carefully choreographed motions that they had just gone over, before flinging her right arm forward, connecting it with the training gloves solidly 

“Great Job Adora” Catra cheered “But just remember there’s always room for improvement! I want you to put more body behind your punch, instead of just using your arm, but not so much that your throw off your balance okay?”

“Okay” Adora responded blood pumping through her head “I’m ready” 

Catra clapped the gloved together again as Adora put her whole body behind the cross, her glove slammed to its target with a direct hit.

They continued for a while settling into a steady rhythm with Catra occasionally making minute adjustments to the way she was throwing her punches and, from there they moved on to what Catra called combos, where Adora would, do a jab then a cross in quick succession.

“Right” Catra began “now the thing to remember with combos, is you’ve got to finish the first punch before you go on to the second”

….That had been a bit harder for Adora, she kept wanting to fire off both punches almost at once, and in the end she needed to practice some restraint.

But she still always appreciated a challenge, and Catra was patient, and by the end of the session she still felt great the endorphins pulsing around her body.

“Good job today!” Catra told her “I’ll get your cane and glasses real quick”

“Sure thing!” Adora had responded from the bench, starting to remove her gloves, and wrappings calmly folding them. She heard Catra coming back to her right in light trots, she always thought her friend sounded so graceful.

Adora let herself grin “Hey Catra” she said with a smirk, “so you ready for some tutoring?”

She heard Catra groan jokingly in response, before carefully poking her with the cane, and placing her glasses right by it, Adora took them gratefully.

“well….I suppose a deal is a deal” she relented pausing, Adora could nearly hear the gears turning in her head.

“What’s on your mind Catra?” Adora asked placing her gloves and folded hand wraps into a neat little pile

“I’ve been thinking” Catra started, gathering Adora’s attention “…maybe it would be fun to start out learning braille” 

Adora snorted “you sure? It’s kinda hard, remember how long it took me to master it?”

“Yeah but we’re older now than when you were learning, and way smarter too” Catra argued “Plus I definitely think I would make it way easier for you to tutor me without just typing out the problems”

“You sure you aren’t just trying to get out of tutoring?” Adora teased

“No, I just want to try and understand things form your perspective is all” Catra said sincerely “Besides how hard could it be?” 

___

“Ahh it’s so hardddd” Catra groaned thumbing her hands over the piece of paper Adora had given her, full of braille exercises. 

She glances as Adora’s fingers thumbing gracefully over the braille pad, in steady taps, they were in their shared room, so Adora didn’t bother having her glasses on, they were both lounging on Adora’s bed in simple t-shirts and shorts.

“It’s ‘cause of all that exercising that you do” Adora responded grinning, faintly palming at Catra’s hands “your fingers are calloused, now come on there’s no shame in spelling the word out” 

Adora’s side of the room was relatively plain as expected, although Catra’s side was relatively spartan as well, as she preferred to keep a low profile. Their beds were separated by two relatively worn desks for working, and they were littered with various braille books as well as Adora’s tablet, and other things they used.

Catra’s bed laid still made up and untouched. They still usually slept in the same bed, although occasionally one of them would need some extra space. 

So far, they had varying success with Catra learning braille with Adora teaching her throughout a few sessions usually after they had gotten in from working out. 

Adora had additionally tutored Catra as well, it gave Catra a better chance at going through and understanding the work, rather than just doing it by herself. However, she was still just mostly interested in learning braille. 

Now they had gone from her memorizing the symbols to Adora actually punching out simple sentences for her to translate.

“Mmh,” Catra groaned trying not to look at the page, and running her hand over the raised bumps again “y-o-u” she spelled out enunciating each letter

“That’s good so far!” 

“a-r-e”

“Almost there” Adora said nearly buzzing with excitement

Catra thumbed over the page twice more, carefully observing the bumps, “I’ve definitely got, like the second half of the word” 

“You can also sound the part you know out” Adora advised “That’s how I started out putting words together”

Catra’s eye scrunched up in thought “r-e-t-t-y” She paused putting it together “-etty, ah wait it’s pretty! You, are pretty” 

“Exactly!” Adora cheered back 

It took a moment for the sentence to fully sink in.

“You think I’m pretty” Catra finally finished noticing Adora’s slight blush “Ha, that’s great coming from a blind person!” She exclaimed

“Mmm I SEE your point” Adora emphasized without missing a beat, still grinning while waving her hands over her eyes before Catra busted out laughing.

Her laugh was the best sound in the world, Adora thought.

__

 

One day Catra is late, it must be nearly 11pm Adora desperately thumbs over her watch once again confirming the time. She’s worried, she knows Catra sometimes sneaks out at night, just to clear her head, but she’s never been out this late.

Suddenly the door shifts slightly open, and Adora faces Catra gingerly trying to sneak in, she feels her movements are off though, normally Catra is graceful, at least it seems that way to Adora, however now she seems sluggish and tired, her steps are heavier.

It’s a subtle difference, only Adora would ever notice.

“Ah Adora, you stayed up for me?” Catra finally notices Adora looking at her through the darkened room unsure of what to say.

“Yeah” Adora finally says evenly “You missed the tutoring session we had today”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that” Catra says casually “I’ll definitely make it up tomorrow” she says walking over to her bed, seemingly preparing to go to sleep.

Adora pushes further “Would you mind telling me where you were out to tonight?” she asks trying not to sound stiff 

Catra pauses capturing the nature of the conversation and considering her answer carefully, which seemed odd to Adora “I was just practicing some fighting with Mrs. Weaver” she mentions in an almost forced causal tone.

Alarm bells whispered faintly in the back of Adora’s head, this feels wrong. 

“Till 11 in the evening?” She scrunches her face, suspicion written all over it, she taps the side of her bed, getting up with a blanket and plodding over to Catra’s bed, and feeling out her arm.

“It was really intense training” Catra responded evenly “She sees potential in me”

“I can nearly feel the bruises on you Catra” She felt her friend tense up, before pulling her arm away

“Mind your own business Adora”, Catra responds voice hardening “I don’t have to tell you where I am at all times” 

Adora pauses pulling her hand back and wrapping her arms in front of her chest “I understand,” She starts sounding worried “It’s just something feels off about this” 

She doesn’t continue any further and turns walking back over to her own bed in silence.

Catra sighs hearing Adora’s breath coming out in short rises and falls. As some time goes by, a pang of guilt echoes in her chest. She can see Adora has turned away from her, laying in under the bed covers.

She feels the air exiting her nostrils before getting up carefully, still sore from Weaver’s training session, before perching herself on the corner of Adora’s bed, and resting her arm on her shoulder and Adora rises up, they rest against each other for a moment, shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you” Catra says suddenly “and I’ll be sure to tell you when I’ll get back next time”

Adora blinks “And I’m sorry I overstepped your boundaries, that was wrong of me”

A pause passes

“If anything feels wrong, please promise me you’ll tell someone?” Adora asks “It doesn’t have to be me”

“I promise”

“Pinky swear?” Adora asks holding up her hand 

“Pinky swear” Catra finishes wrapping her finger around Adora’s

They both release a sigh, neither of them had realized that they had been holding, before laying down and facing each other. Catra can see that Adora has closed her eyes.

“Hey Adora” She says 

“Hey Catra?” She responds

“Do you ever wish you could still see?”

She mulls the question over a moment, opening her eyes, before answering “It might sound funny” she starts “But I don’t think I could ever really go back, to seeing I mean” she finished nervously 

She can feel Catra looking at her waiting for her to continue 

“It’s just that…I’ve come so far, and even though I have a lot longer to go, I just feel like if I got back my vision” she snaps her fingers “just like that, it would be a waste on how far I’ve come. I miss specific things though?”

“Oh, like what?” Catra asks

“Ah well you, mostly” Adora responds plainly, as a slight blush covers Catra’s face

“ Well... do you ever visualize anything?” She hears herself asking Adora, “I mean in like images or dreams" 

“Mhm, I did at the beginning” She answers truthfully “but its faded over time, I sort of imagine these lights sometimes though” 

“Lights?” Catra asks

“Yeah, I guess it’s kind of like…little sparks of light that sorta come and go occasionally” Adora finally settles “It’s a bit hard to describe” 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Ive got a more solid idea of how I'm going to do this fic, so hopefully that means more updates, I'd definitely love to find an editor or something.
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoyed it, and please feel free to ask any questions or point out any mistakes!


End file.
